


Resisting An Officer Is Futile

by forever_nerd



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anniversary celebration, Chloe is more than amused, Copcifer, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lucifer loves his puns, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Surprises, The Devil can be soft, Thigh Holster, a man in a uniform, sexy police officer, sexy undies, using police force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/pseuds/forever_nerd
Summary: (There barely is any plot!) Chloe and Lucifer decide to surprise each other on their special anniversary.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 33
Kudos: 179





	Resisting An Officer Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violent_ends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/gifts).



> My,my.  
> This is dedicated to all my lovely fellow thirst peddlers at FH, but mostly to my trustworthy companion from the very beginning.  
> Without all you, Copcifer would never have come to life.
> 
> This is unbetaed(of course!)

She is going to be late. But dammit she didn't expect that it would take _this_ long to get ready.

But she wants to impress him tonight. She rarely gives much thought to her outfits but this is their anniversary. Well, sort of. Their shag anniversary or shaggiversary as Lucifer likes to call it.

(Because _of course_ Lucifer would save _that_ date and in all his adorable luciferness would want to celebrate it.)

Excited and nervous, as this is quite out of her comfort zone, she slips her feet into her black stilettos, grabs her little clutch and leaves.

She is fiddling with the radio when she hears the sound of police sirens. She checks her rearview mirror and sure enough there is a police cruiser behind her, signaling her to pull over.

"You’ve got to be kidding me!" she says as she stops the car at the side of the road.

She looks at her outfit and curses under her breath.

_Out of all the freaking days! It had to be this one!_

She doesn't even have her badge with her. Not that she would use it, but still. She checks her phone to see the time and if she has any texts or missed calls. Nothing. Which is weird for Lucifer. She lowers the window and catches a glimpse of the officer's torso as he makes his way to her.

"Good evening Miss," he says and she blinks, the accent throwing her off for a moment.

She turns to the window, really looking at him for the first time.  
He is tall- he has to lean a long way to look at her through the window- and his face is covered in dark stubble.

And she would recognize that Cupid's bow anywhere.

And those cheekbones.

And chin.

He takes off his aviator glasses and stares down at her, his look serious and chastising. She stares back into dark eyes, eyes that she knows all too well, and for a short but seemingly endless moment she is rendered speechless, incapable of any sort of reaction.  
  
It seems that both of them had plans to surprise each other.

Lucifer's, as always, is quite more theatrical.

But the days when Chloe merely suffered through his naughtiness are long gone. As are her acting days, but she shakes off her nerves and decides to play along.  
  
"Um, hello Officer. What's the problem?" she asks wide eyed and innocent, looking into dark, mischievous eyes.

"Routine check, Miss. License and registration, please." 

"Of course. Just a moment Officer," she says sweetly and leans over the passenger seat to get her papers from the glove compartment. Her trench coat rides up her thighs and she can hear his fingers drumming impatiently on the plastic. She watches him as she turns back to her seat, his eyes glued to her legs.

"There you go, _Officer_."

Her fingers skim the inside of his wrist as she hands him the papers and their eyes lock in an intense, heated stare. He looks away first, his eyes skimming over her papers.

"I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to step outside Miss."

"Oh. Have I done something... _bad_?"

His jaw clenches in an effort to keep a straight face and she bites her lip, looking worried and anxious.

"Step outside. Now," he says all authority.

Chloe opens the door and steps out, feet slightly unsteady in her high heels. Her eyes sweep over his body appraisingly. She loves the way the short sleeves hug his toned forearms and the way that holster wraps tightly around his thigh. And she _absolutely_ adores that very obvious bulge in his dark blue pants.

There is just something about a man in a uniform...

"Turn around. Hands on the car."

Oh, he's _good_.

She does as instructed.

He moves behind her, aligning his body to hers, his body heat licking her skin, and with a sharp drag of his foot he pushes hers further apart, widening her stance, making her lose her balance and push back, her ass right _there_.

"That's better," he whispers at the shell of ear, making her shiver. And then he gets busy.

His fingers slip inside the collar of her coat, running along her skin, giving her gooseflesh. He continues methodically, running his hands along her arms and her back. The back of his fingers glide over her ass and he freezes momentarily when his fingers run over her garters, but professional that he is, he forges on, his thumb running down the darker seam of her stockings.

"You can turn around."

She does, trying to meet his eyes, but he is staring mesmerized at her thighs. She straightens the fabric of her coat, effectively breaking the spell. He looks at her, eyes dark and predatory.

"Things are not looking good for you Miss Decker."

"What? Wh-why?" she asks with perhaps _too_ much panic in her voice.

"First, I catch you speeding. Two _whole_ miles over the speed limit!" Chloe bites the inside of her cheek, trying to keep a straight face. "I would have been inclined to let you off with a warning but then I see _this_ ," he says, gesturing to her entirety. "Driving around in this… outfit… Really Miss Decker? Are you aware that indecent exposure constitutes sexual assault?"

"B-but I haven't touched you Officer," she whispers, voice low and mortified. He leans into her personal space, almost nose to nose and whispers against her lips,

"Ah, ah ah! Did you or did you not rub that _delectable_ ass against my dick, Miss?"

"That was an accident! Please Officer, _please_! There must be something I can do to-to change your mind!"

"Are you trying to _bribe_ me?” he asks, clearly offended. “Tsk, tsk, tsk! You start off with an infraction, then move on to a misdemeanor- unless you have wandered the streets half naked before- and then a felony! All in a matter of minutes! You truly are a _menace_ to the society Miss Decker. I am taking you in. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Please not to the station. I am a homicide Detective! If I show up like this, with these charges, my reputation will be ruined."

"Oh you really should have thought about that sooner _Detective_ ," he sneers and pushes her harder against the car.

"Please,” she tries again as he is cuffing her, with actual police-issued cuffs, mind you.

He tugs at the metal hoops and whispers authoritatively in her ear,

"I'd keep my pretty little mouth shut if I were you Missy."

She does so, biting her lip, unbelievably turned on by his roughness. He molds his body to hers and rubs his cock against her ass.

"You're in big, _big_ trouble now Miss Decker."  
  
It's ridiculous how horny she is feeling. Well, both of them really.

He takes her to the cruiser and pushes her in the back seat, closing the door. He collects her things from her car, locks it and returns to the vehicle. Once behind the wheel, with his seat belt on, he drives off.

They have talked about role playing and they both agreed they wanted to try it but she was expecting some kind of talk before it _actually_ happened.

So, this is definitely a surprise. A _really_ good surprise.

He looks at her through the rear view mirror, eyes sharp and calculating and it only adds to the thrill. She tries to mask her excitement and slips back into character.

"Where are you talking me?"

There is no reply. She can only see his eyes but she can tell from the lines pulling at his eyes that he is smirking.

He drives right into Lux's underground parking. Parks and kills the engine. He turns and looks at her. That smirk still in place.

"I remember you now. You starred in _Hot Tub High School_. I have _enjoyed_ that film many times.” His eyes cut to her breasts. “I bet your colleagues _love_ your cinematic debut as much as I do. Tell me, what would you be willing to do to save yourself _a lot of_ extra humiliation?"

"Anything you want Officer!" she blurts out.

"Hmmm… Perhaps we can work something out between the two of us."

"Oh yes! Just don't take me in, please."

This is absolutely ridiculous. But somehow she manages to stay in character.

He steps out of the car and opens the door, his hands tender as he helps her out of the car. He points to the elevator with his chin. She makes her way there slowly until she feels a sharp slap on her ass.

"Move it Missy," he says and Chloe turns around giving him the stink eye. She almost forgives him thanks to the boyish smile he is trying so hard to suppress.

Almost.

They ride up in silence and she follows him inside the penthouse. He turns around suddenly and she nearly slams into him. He grabs her chin, capturing her gaze.

"Now, now Miss Decker. You have been a very, _very_ bad girl." His fingers and eyes follow the lines of her coat. He looks back into her eyes. "But if you show me that you can be good, I might just let you off the hook."

"Oh I can be so good Officer... Morningstar," she says, reading the metal name tag on his surely authentic uniform. The bastard even ordered _that_.

_Oh, the commitment!_

"I’ll be the judge of that. Now it's time you met the _long arm of the law_."

Chloe bites the inside of her cheek so hard she can taste blood.

He sits on his Italian sofa and throws a pillow on the floor. It’s done in a careless fashion but Chloe can see the sweetness behind it.

"Go on now. On your knees like a good girl and show me how much you like to _serve_ the police force."

Chloe falls to her knees, grateful for the pillow and his thoughtfulness, and licks his still clothed erection. He stays silent, jaw locked, while his fingers undo the button and zipper of his pants.

She regrets the cuffs only because she is desperate to run her hands up his thighs and tease him. To slip her fingers between the straps of that holster to feel the toned muscles underneath.

His erection springs free, no underwear _of course_ , and Chloe licks a line from base to tip, taking the head in her mouth and sucking softly. He hisses and his hands go to her hair pulling it out of the elaborate bun, letting it fall in waves around her shoulders and then taking fistfuls of it in his hands.

She kisses and sucks and licks, letting her teeth run occasionally over sensitive flesh, eager to please him. He is not vocal as usually but she can tell by the way his hands tighten in her hair and by the way his thighs tremble against her shoulders.

"I bet you love me fucking your mouth, you little perv."

She hums, sucking harder and he curses, the swear word so unlike him yet so filthy hot that she feels her pussy contract around nothing, more wetness gathering on her panties. They are pretty much soaked by now.

Moments later he taps her shoulder, fingers and muscles trembling, to let her know that he’s coming. She steals a glance at his face, his gloriously handsome face- eyes squeezed shut, his throat muscles taut and his jaw clenched tight.

What a picture he makes!

He lets out a long throaty groan, which makes her panties _even_ wetter, as he comes in spurts in her mouth. She continues her ministrations, softer, sweeter, as his hands frame her face, thumbs circling her lips. She releases his cock with a wet pop and places one last kiss there.

"Well, I’d say you were off with a good start," he tells her, panting still.

He zips and buttons up his pants. Once they are both on their feet, he runs his index finger slowly down her coat.

"I still have to perform a thorough body search. Who knows what could be hiding under _this_ ," he says and tugs at her belt.

Chloe chooses to say nothing, biting her lips instead. He unties the knot there and slowly peels the sides of the coat back.

He stares.

He blinks.

His jaw clenches.

And then he stares some more.

It’s not like she hasn’t worn matching underwear before (because she usually doesn’t). But this ensemble is a step further. A sheer scarlet bra of chantilly lace and matching panties, its lacy straps and side panels black.

And garters to match of course.

"Looks like I’ve hit the jackpot!” he exclaims, eyes wide and shocked. “This is outright scandalous. Where were you going in this little get-up, Miss Decker?"

"Um, I was going to surprise my boyfriend. He lucked out, I guess."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Poor bastard_ ," he says, a wickedly satisfied smile stretching on his lips.

With a snick he unlocks the cuffs and pulls the trench coat off her body. With a kiss to her wrist he cuffs her again, this time her hands in front of her. He pulls her by the metal hoops to the piano.

"Forearms flat on the surface," he orders. He runs his hands, warm and large, over her back and down her ass and then lower to the top of her stockings.

"Dressing up like this... I bet you are an exhibitionist. Another sexual offence Miss Decker. That is very, _very_ bad. I believe you need to be properly disciplined. I don't like using force but you are leaving me no choice! No matter... This will be our little secret. For your sake of course."

The first slap lands high on her left cheek, making her stumble forward. The second on her right. And then the next slap lands low between her ass cheeks, making her moan. He pulls her head back by a handful of hair while his other hand pushes aside her wet panties. His fingers glide through her swollen, wet flesh.

"Well, well. You are enjoying your punishment I see," he says voice hoarse.

He pushes his middle finger inside her pussy and pumps slowly while the heel of his hand presses against her clit. She moans, desperate for his touch, for release.

Too soon though, his finger slips out and she can hear the bastard sucking it clean.

“This just won’t do. Looks like I’ll have to _fuck_ the deviance out of you Miss Decker.”

“Yes,” she begs, uncaring. She can feel his hands on her ass, caressing the reddened flesh, his fingers following the outline of her panties.

“You can tear them if you want,” she says breathily.

“Miss Decker are you tempting me into committing vandalism? Unlike _others_ , I am a _law-abiding_ citizen,” he says and she would burst into giggles if his cock wasn’t rubbing her clit in _just_ the right way.

“ _Please, Officer_ ,” she begs unashamed, more than ready for the main act.

“Finally, some manners,” he says, covering her body with his and she can feel his thigh holster digging into _her_ thigh and she loves it. And then finally, thankfully, she feels his cock pushing slowly inside her and she groans, her muscles contracting around him.

  
There is no gradual escalating this time. Lucifer's rhythm is relentless, hard and punishing, and she is loving every minute of it. She braces herself against the shiny black instrument, tries to dig her heels deeper in the plush carpet but it's all in vain. The whole piano shudders and shakes under their movements, dragging onto the floor as Lucifer's hips snap into hers again and again.

One of his hands has moved to her breasts, pushing the cups down, and is pinching and tugging at her nipples while the other has slipped under her lacy panties and found her clit. She is so desperate for his touch that she comes ridiculously fast, muscles fluttering wildly around him, thighs trembling and voice almost hoarse from all the moaning. She slumps against the piano, barely able to keep herself up.

"Oh no, Missy. I’m not done with you yet."

He slips out and takes her in his arms, carrying her to his bed. He puts her down softly and stands on his knees over her, fully dressed with the exception of his unzipped pants and his erection, standing tall and proud and shiny against his clothed abdomen.

He unstraps the thigh holster dropping it unceremoniously on the floor.

Chloe sighs. She is going to miss that holster. He pushes down the blue cargo pants, takes off his socks and climbs onto the bed.

He stands there, staring at her like he can't quite believe she is real. As if she is a desert mirage that will dissipate if you look at it the wrong way. He runs his hands over her stocking clad legs, thumb pressing on the dark seam, and places them on his shoulders.

He leans down and places a soft, lingering kiss on her clit that stokes the fire inside her and elicits another moan. And another and _another_ as he spends longer with his head between her thighs, kissing and licking her swollen flesh, his stubble a delightful burn against her sensitive skin. He kisses and bites the flesh of her thighs, pulling with his teeth at the garters while she stares at him mesmerized, caught in his thrall.

He slithers up her body biting and licking while Chloe tugs at his shirt until he finally concedes and pulls it over his head. She watches all those pretty muscles contract and sighs dreamily because...

This creature is hers.

Hers to hold, to tease, to admire, to want, to _love._

_Hers, hers, hers._

She pulls his head under her cuffed hands and smiles cheekily, just as he likes, and bites his lower lip before soothing it with lips and tongue.

"Still feeling unruly I see," Officer Morningstar whispers with a sharp grin. "Oh Miss Decker, will you ever learn?"

"Probably not," she says and licks into his mouth again. He laughs and it's _his_ , it's Lucifer's, and she revels in it as he stands again and pulls her legs up against his shoulders, kissing her ankles before pushing inside her once more.

Her muscles are a bit sore and she feels a little over sensitized, but his cock is hitting her right _there_ and his thumb is rubbing insistently her clit that she _doesn’t care_. Her moans get louder and longer as her body coils tighter and tighter, begging for release.

In the end, it's his voice that does it.

"Bloody hell Chloe," he says in his usual accent, Officer Morningstar forgotten momentarily. "You are exquisite. I can’t take my bloody eyes off of you.”

He pulls her hips impossibly closer and grinds against her and for an endless moment she lies suspended, her body a coalescence of emotions and sensations, a star born in incandescent glory, framed by the light of a million suns.

By him.

And then she shatters magnificently into a thousand pieces, all of them unequivocally _his,_

_his,_

_his_.

When she opens her eyes again she is met with the most breathtaking sight there is. Lucifer is looking at her, eyes heavy with carnal pleasure, his lips curled into a half smile, teeth digging into that morsel of flesh, when a delicious, drawn out moan leaves his mouth and his movements still.

His breaths are shaky but his smile is bright and happy and she feels so much that her heart aches with it. He hugs her legs to his chest peppering them with kisses, kneading softly her thighs as he slips out.

Then he takes off her shoes and massages the arches and soles of her feet with those very nimble fingers. She mewls throughout the process and he smiles, that secret smile he wears only for her. Then he crawls up her body once more, kissing here and there until he reaches her face, which he showers with kisses. In the end he snuggles into her neck, his limbs happily tangling with hers. One of her hands pushes into his hair massaging his scalp, while he purrs like a very satisfied cat.

"Is this how children feel at Christmas?" he whispers on her skin making her shiver and smile.

"It depends. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got two spectacular presents on this special day when I wasn't even sure whether I'd get one."

She laughs and kisses his forehead.

“More or less yes. So you liked my surprise?"

He lifts his head, hair all over the place, eyes dark and serious and says,

"Darling you are sin and temptation incarnate. The Devil's got nothing on you."

"I think he's alright," she says and pulls him to her, molding her lips to his.

"Did you like _my_ surprise?” he asks shy, insecure. “I didn't know whether you’d like to play along."

"Wasn't it obvious? I think you make for a _very_ sexy police officer. Impossible to resist."

"Do I now? Will I be wearing it again then?” he asks, waggling his brows.

"Maybe. But wait! Do I even want to know whose uniform that is? And you even made a name tag!”

"What can I say darling? I _know_ people. And I am a very thorough Devil. Perhaps Miss Lopez is right. I can be a bit method-y in my approach."

Chloe laughs and kisses him again.

"I liked the thigh holster."

"I _noticed_. I liked... _everything_ ," he says, eyes back on her body. "You nearly gave the Devil a heart attack love."

She laughs and pulls his face to her.

“Happy shaggiversary Lucifer.”

“Oh Detective! A very happy shaggiversary to you as well.”

He steals her lips in a long, lingering kiss all softness and honey.

And then proceeds to rub his fully erect cock on her hipbone.

“Ready for the next round love?”

_Well, those panties definitely weren’t going to tear themselves off._

**Author's Note:**

> If there are inaccuracies... don't tell me😂
> 
> Yeap, Copcifer is here is stay.  
> Forever in our... hearts.


End file.
